


Too Late To Apologize

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	Too Late To Apologize

Finally, the day Lance had long awaited was here. The day when 'Nsync would finally get back together and lay down a schedule for recording their next album. Lance had been awaiting this day since the moment he got back from Russia. It had taken Justin the longest to decide to get back in the studio, but it looked like he had finally come around.   
Lance sat down with the other guys, who all seemed just as anxious as he was to hear Justin's great news.

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

Lance couldn't believe his ears. Justin was going solo...permanently? What had happened to the hiatus? What happened to getting back into the studio? The rest of the guys were buzzing about what to do now, but all Lance could do was sit there in shock. Justin was leaving them? For good?

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound_

"Why?"  
The other guys stopped talking and looked at Lance.  
"Why? Didn't we agree to get back together? We've still got two more albums to do. I thought your first priority was the group."  
The other guys shifted their focus to Justin. "Well, you and Joey had that movie thing."  
Lance had to keep his jaw from dropping. "That's your excuse? Just say what you're really thinking Justin: that you don't need us anymore."  
"I do need you guys. I just figured that since everyone else was more focused on doing their own thing, that I'd just do the same. You can't be mad Lance; you're the one who started all this."  
Lance was fuming. "You can't be fucking serious." Lance had no more to say. So he did exactly what Justin had done to him. He left.

_You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down_

Justin followed him down to the parking lot. "Hey c'mon man. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this upset about it."  
Lance stopped and pivoted.

_But wait. You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say_

"You honestly think I wouldn't be mad? You suddenly decide to break your promises and leave four other guys without a career. And you think I'd just be fine with it? I trusted you man. Now I'm not sure why I bothered."  
"I said I was sorry."  
"Yea well. Sorry isn't going to do a whole lot of good right now."  
Lance didn't even notice Justin still standing there as he drove off.

_That it's too late to apologize. It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late_

JC caught up with him at the hotel. "I know you're pissed Lance."  
"That's an understatement."  
"This doesn't have to be the end you know. We can still keep going. The four of us."  
Lance sighed. "It won't be the same without Justin."  
"No. You're right. But it doesn't have to be the same, you know?"  
JC had a point. "Yea. I'd like that Jace."  
"I'll talk to the other guys. And you know, if Justin changes his mind…"  
"There'll always be a place for him. He's still a part of this group. Whether he admits it or not."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

JC's idea never came through. Someone had said no. And it was killing Lance. It was like his life had suddenly stopped. He needed 'Nsync. He needed…..well, he needed Justin. Hard as that was to admit. But when he stopped to think about it, was there ever a time when he didn't need Justin? 'Nsync was all Lance had known since he was 16. 'Nsync was who he was; he needed it as his existance. Sadly, no amount of begging was ever going to change Justin's mind. It was simply best to ignore that emptiness inside.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new – yeah_

Lance wasn't even sure he could call Justin is brother anymore. The rest of the guys, sure, but not Justin. While brothers often weren't perfect, they didn't betray their family like this. Not where Lance came from. This was the kind of thing estrangements were made of.  
He wasn't sure what the other guys thought of Justin now. Someone was still loyal to him, Lance wasn't sure who. Lance could've easily gone on as a group without Justin. Three years ago, Lance would've done the same for Justin. Not anymore.

_I loved you with the a fire red, now it's turning blue_

Three days passed. Lance was back at home, CFTC forgotten. For most people anyway. Lance wasn't answering his calls. He simply didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.  
The phone rang. His machine picked it up. Justin. "Hey man, honestly did you have to leave me standing in the parking lot like that? Whatever. I just called to say that I'm sorry. About breaking up the group and all. No hard feelings man? You're my brother, you know that right?" Like Lance hadn't heard that before. "Besides man, you knew…"

_and you say sorry like an angel heaven let me think was you_

Lance unplugged the answering machine before Justin could finish.

_But I'm afraid that it's too late to apologize. It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late_

Lance was flipping through a stack of book reviews when the phone rang. Figuring it was someone calling to arrange details for the book tour, he picked up. "Hello?"  
"Hi Lance." It was Justin. "I was uh, just reading excerpts from your book. You know, the one where you talk about the breakup."  
"Yea? What about it?"  
"I um, just wanted to say. Um. That I'm sorry."  
"You don't need to apologize Justin."  
"I do, Lance. I'd say that I didn't know you were upset about it, but that'd be a load of bullshit. I know you were upset. I just ignored it so I wouldn't feel guilty about leaving y'all. I was an ass. I'm sorry."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"Lance, you there?"  
"Yea, I'm here Justin."  
"I mean it man. You really are like family to me. Whether it shows or not. I don't expect you to forget it or anything, just…"

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

"Justin," Lance interrupted.  
"Yea?"  
"You don't need to apologize because I've already forgiven you."  
"You have?"  
"Yes. And honestly, the words themselves don't mean much."  
"But how...?"  
"You called. That's all I need to know."

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_


End file.
